


Anything Goes

by staymagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anything really, Canon Era, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, Whump, one shots, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one shots and prompt fills from my daily writing journal. Include everything from modern AUs to canon, fluff to whump. Always centered around Merlin and Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perils of Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A who is on a very awkward/bad date is being served by a waiter, Person B.

“And then she was just all like ‘Kristy, you can’t get red nail polish with pink hair people will think it’s Valentine’s Day’ to which I just told her I can do what I want.” Kristy held her wine glass in her hand delicately, gesturing with her other hand as though her friend’s comment was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard of. Arthur tried to look like he cared. “Speaking of Valentine’s Day, what do you have planned for us?”

He almost spit out his wine all over Kristy’s pink form-fitting dress. “Uh, I haven’t—”

“Don’t worry,” she said with a wave of her hand, “I’m sure you’ll think of something. If not, I have a whole list of things and places you can surprise me with.”

“Um—”

“What’s your favorite color?”

Finally, something he understood. “Red. What’s yours?”

Kristy let out a high-pitched squeal and Arthur had to restrain himself from covering his ears. “Pink. Look at us, we are fated to be together, what with the colors of love like that.”

Arthur focused back on his meal, hoping to finish fast and get the hell out of there. This whole date was a nightmare that he just wanted to wake up from.

Kristy suddenly stood up, placing her napkin on the table. “I gotta pee. Be back in a jiff.”

The minute she left Arthur sagged down in his chair with a groan. The night could not be any worse, he was sure of it. His father had certainly picked this woman for political advantage rather than for her attributes. She was a beauty, yes, but her personality left something to be desired. Or perhaps needed to be toned down. It was all just too much for Arthur. Dealing with her took all his energy and he was already exhausted from work.

A waiter refilled his water glass. “Hey, you ok, mate?” 

Arthur looked up at the waiter, taking in the lean frame, dark head of curls, and bright dazzling blue eyes. The universe was testing him, he was now completely sure of it.

“Ugh, no.”

The man nodded in the direction of Kristy’s seat. “She’s, uh….she sure is something.”

Arthur groaned, sagging further in his seat. The man just chuckled, the sound like soothing balm to Arthur’s overtired brain. All this pretending and trying to please and having to deal with obnoxious women was exhausting. 

“How long have you two been dating?” 

“This is our first date.”

The waiter whistled, glancing in the direction of the bathroom. Arthur followed his gaze, hoping to not see his date returning. Thankfully, she was nowhere to be seen and Arthur tried not to put too much hope into her never returning. 

He sighed, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. “At this rate, I’ll be expected to propose by the third date.”

He heard the waiter chuckle, the floorboards creaking slightly as he shifted his weight. “There’s going to be a third date?”

“Not a chance.”

They both laughed. Arthur felt some of the weight on his chest lift, the pressure on his shoulders abate a bit. He would much prefer the blue-eyed waiter to be sitting across from him, swapping stories and interests. In just the few minutes he had been talking to the man, he already felt more relaxed. The ease of their conversation and his presence were very welcome indeed. But he knew Kristy would return any minute and he’d have to go back to putting on a good show for her. He sighed.

“Where’d you two meet?” The waiter asked, setting the pitcher of water down on their table.

“Here, tonight. My father set us up. It’s all for his own political advantage, I’m sure. He’s not overly fond of...well of the type I would chose.” Arthur mentally cringed. There was a lot of things he liked that his father didn’t approve of.

The waited huffed. “What, a woman with a brain?”

“Male.”

“Oh.”

Arthur hummed, taking a sip of his water to distract himself from the awkward silence. The waiter however didn’t seem too perplexed. But neither of them got to say much more as the clack of heels on tile could be heard, signaling Kristy’s return. The waiter quickly busied himself refilling the other glass before turning his attention to other customers and Arthur felt his heart sink at the loss. But then Kristy was sitting back in her seat and Arthur straightened his posture, trying to give the impression that he was enjoying himself. He may not want to be there anymore but he wasn’t a complete arse.

“So I was thinking.” Arthur took a bite of his steak and tried to look intrigued at whatever it was Kristy had to say. “We should go up to my father’s cabin next weekend, just the two of us. It’ll be romantic and we can stay in bed all day if we want to.”

Arthur choked on his food. He coughed once twice, then finally was able to swallow it down on the third try. 

“Kristy,” he said gently, trying not to sound insensitive, “we don’t even hardly know each other.”

She shooed the comment with a flick of her hand. “It doesn’t matter, we are destined to be together. Our signs are compatible.”

“Our what?”

“Signs. You are a sagittarius, yes? I’m an aries. We are very highly compatible. Our love is written in the stars.”

Ok, this was enough. His father be damned, there was only so much Arthur was willing to put himself through to please his father. He worked overtime and on most weekends, came to every dinner his father hosted, played nice with the arrogant politicians and tolerated the greedy lawyers, and dated only those his father approved of. But this was beyond even his limits.

“Kristy, look, you are a really nice girl,” he said, his voice sincere and gentle, wanting to let her down as easy as possible. “But this is all a little much for me. I’m sorry but I don’t think this is going to work.”

Kristy’s expression morphed instantly, her eyebrows drawing together, her red painted lips thinning in anger. “What? Are you….breaking up with me?!”

“We aren’t together!” Arthur blurted out before he could stop himself.

Her face turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger before she picked up her wine glass and threw it at him. The glass shattered against his forehead, spilling wine all down his face and staining the collar and shoulders of his shirt red. 

“How dare you?!” Kristy exclaimed as she shot to her feet and snatched up her little black bag. Arthur could only stare at her in shock, wine still dripping off the end of his nose. “Was our relationship just some kind of joke to you?! My father won’t stand for this!” With a flick of her strawberry blonde hair and a clack of heels, she stormed out of the restaurant.

Arthur blinked a couple of times, sure that he had just imagined all of that. But no, the wine dripping down his face and soaking through his shirt was definitely real and there was a stinging pain at his hairline.

A hand rested on his shoulder a second before the blue-eyed waiter appeared in his line of sight. “Are you alright?”

Arthur met the man’s eyes, seeing concern and worry reflected in them. And then he laughed.

The waiter seemed taken aback by his reaction, leaning away a bit before his face broke out into a smile and then they were both laughing uncontrollably. The whole thing was just utterly ridiculous. 

Their laughter subsided after a minute and Arthur picked up his napkin and began wiping the wine off his face. He hissed as the fabric brushed over the stinging spot in his hairline.

“Oh hey, you’re bleeding mate.” The waiter stepped closer and inspected Arthur’s forehead. Arthur tried not to stare at the waiter too much and failed miserably. He couldn’t help it, there was just something about the man that Arthur felt drawn to and it wasn’t just his stunning features.

The man poked at the cut and Arthur sucked in a breath as pain stabbed through his forehead. “Oh sorry, uh, here, come with me. We have a first aid kit in the back and we’ll get you all patched up.” The waiter eased him up with a gentle but steady hand on his elbow. He looked up toward the kitchen and flagged down a bus boy, gesturing toward the stained tablecloth and broken glass around them “Spencer, can you clean up this mess?” 

The boy nodded, dashing through the swinging kitchen doors for supplies. The waiter glanced down at the remains of Arthur’s meal, shards of glass in his steak and wine puddling on the plate. “I’m not sure you can take that home unfortunately.”

Arthur shrugged as the waiter started to steer him through the tables toward the back of the restaurant. “It’s alright I wasn’t planning to. Don’t really want to take home any souvenirs of this night.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was one souvenir he wouldn't mind taking home with him.

The waiter ushered him through a pair of swinging double doors and down a hallway to a small employee bathroom. When he bent down to fish out the first aid kit from beneath the sink, Arthur tried really hard not to oogle at the view. It was a very nice view.

“Here we are.” The waiter straightened up and Arthur almost mourned the loss until the man turned around and those blue eyes sparkled at him, a smile playing across his face. Arthur couldn’t help but smile back. He reached out for the box but the waiter pulled it back, gesturing toward the sink counter.

“Just sit down, I’ll patch you up.”

Arthur did as the man asked, hopping up onto the counter. The man’s hands were warm and gentle against Arthur’s head and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch, craving more. But all too soon it wound was cleaned and covered with a plaster, and the waiter stepped back with a satisfied look.

“There. all better.”

“Thanks.” Arthur once again found himself staring into the man’s blue eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He smiled at the waiter and stuck out his hand. “I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“Merlin,” the man responded with a smile, grasping Arthur’s hand and shaking it.

A sudden burst of desire overcame Arthur and he found himself speaking before he even knew what he was doing. “Well Merlin, it seems I’m a free man once again. What would you say to going out for drinks after your shift?”

The smile that spread over Merlin’s face was all the answer he needed.

“I would love to.”


	2. Country Boy in the Big City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about someone who grew up in the country visiting the city for the first time.  
> (Just a short piece showing Merlin's thoughts as he arrives at Camelot for the first time)

Camelot was nothing like how he imagined. 

He had been told of the gleaming white stones and the towers that seemed to block out the sun, the high sturdy walls and the red caped knights that fought with great skill and bravery. How the markets were bustling and brimming with worldly wares and delectable goods, the freshest in the land. He had been told many wondrous things about the great city of Camelot and all, to his awe and great delight, seemed to be true.

But no one had mentioned the abundance of people, so many that he was being jostled this way and that and felt awfully crowded even in the wide streets. No one had mentioned the noise, the horrid smells, the excrement that ran down the streets in rivers. At least that was how it was on the outskirts of the lower town. Once Merlin finally made his way up to the main gates to the castle, things were definitely a bit better.  
Stepping through the gates, he finally understood what all the boasting and wonder-struck descriptions came from. The white walls, gleaming, the colors of red and gold he had only dreamt about, the tallest towers he had ever seen, and the smell of freshly baked bread wafting about. This was the city he had heard so much about. This was the city he could see making his home.

Until the booming voice of Uther crushed all his wonder and instilled the fear in his heart.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's newest patient is a bit odd but there's something about him he can't quite put his finger on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your main character is a psychiatrist. One day, an odd patient shows up, exhibiting the strangest symptoms they have ever encountered.
> 
> Warnings: Hallucinations, mental health problems

"I see dead people."

Merlin looked over at his new patient, Arthur, trying to figure out if the man was messing with him or if he really believed he saw dead people. And of course, cursing that damn movie to oblivion. The number of times he heard those exact words could fill up the entirety of the hospital. They did, actually.

Arthur just sat there on the plush chair, looking back at Merlin like he expected him to say a few magic words and make all his problems go away. Merlin wished he could, too.

"Do they say anything to you?"

Arthur chuckled and Merlin frowned, not expecting that sort of reaction. "No of course not. They're dead."

"Oh, alright."

"They are dead and bleeding, horribly mangled and dismembered and they are everywhere. I know where I am right now, I know the date, time, who I am and my whole life history but there are times," Arthur took a deep breath, the exhale shaky and strained, "there are times when I'm not too sure."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked calmly, trying to piece it together. "What do you see?"

"I'm not me….or I'm another version of...me," he winced, chuckling again and Merlin made a note on his paper before giving Arthur his full attention. "It's medieval times or something, I have a gilded sword made of steel and I'm walking through the aftermath of some horrible war. I feel heavy and bone tired, yet regal and humble but I'm still standing there on the street corner in 2015 but the battlefield, the bodies and the fires and the land flowing with blood are all there around me too. Bleeding. The two worlds are bleeding together."

Merlin hummed to himself. He had heard of such cases before but never so melded yet apart. He'd seen patients who believed wholeheartedly that they were not who they were or where they were, and he had seen patients who knew exactly who they were but saw hallucinations. Arthur seemed to think he was both in this world and yet simultaneously, in another. It was strange and Merlin would have usually classified a patient's case by that point but he stopped himself, unsure.

"Are you there now, Arthur?" He asked, curious.

"I'm always there nowadays, Merlin."

Merlin startled, his head shooting up in shock. He was certain he never told Arthur his first name and all the staff and patients at the psychiatric hospital there call him Dr. Emrys. Not a placard or name plate anywhere in his office said anything other than Dr. Emrys.

Merlin met Arthur's bright blue gaze. "How did you know my name?"

"Because you exist there too." Arthur's voice held such conviction, such certainty, that Merlin found himself unable to look away. "You keep flickering back and forth between this world and that one. Even as I look at you now," Arthur stared straight into Merlin's eyes and for a brief moment, Merlin saw it. Arthur shifted, like the sped-up cut flicker of a horror film. One second his patient was sitting there in the plush armchair, blonde hair, simple sweats, and then he was on a throne, weighted by heavy chainmail, adorned in deep red and sweeping gold. It was a flash, gone in an instant and so fast, that at first, Merlin believed his mind was just trying to imagine seeing it all through Arthur's eyes. But Arthur, it seemed, didn't miss a thing.

"You saw me, didn't you?" He said, his eyes boring into Merlin's

"What?"

"You saw me, the real me." Arthur sat up straight, confident. "The second I stepped foot into this office, the second I saw you, it all fit into place. You were the missing piece, Merlin. My warlock, my best friend, my trusted adviser."

Everything flickered then, the entire office disappearing for a moment to be replaced with an elegant throne room, a crowd of people, and Arthur, regal and king, standing before Merlin's kneeling form.

Then he was back, and Arthur was standing before him, just as he had been in the vision—Hallucination? Mental breakdown? Merlin looked up at him, confused yet somehow not afraid or uncomfortable with his newest psychiatric patient so close. He felt calm and yet anxious, like this was a very important moment and he was suddenly going to understand the meaning of life, of his life.

Arthur offered his hand, a smile gracing his face, familiar, warm, welcome. "Rise Merlin, it is time to wake up."

Merlin hesitated for a heartbeat before reaching out and taking Arthur's hand. The instant their fingers met, Merlin felt a rush of power, of gold and light and air that blotted out his vision and ensnared his senses. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled, feeling like the part of him that had been missing his whole life, had been found.

His eyes snapped open then, alighted with warmth and gold he hadn't felt in a long long time. He was finally awake.


	4. Pottery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is really not the best at making pottery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taking a pottery class and being horrible at it
> 
> Warnings: Awful innuendos

"What—what is it?"Arthur cocked his head as though he thought the new angle might help to magically transform the thing on the table into something he might recognize.

Merlin stared down at the pottery piece on the table he had painstakingly crafted for the past three classes. "It's a bowl, of course. Even an idiot can see that."

"Apparently if that's what you see." Arthur leaned in close, pointing a finger at the lip of the piece. "Why is there a dent?"

"It's called a pour spout, you clotpole." Merlin huffed.

Arthur looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Bowls have spouts?"

"This one does." Merlin gestured to the bowl as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought it would be handy for uhhh...soups maybe?"

Arthur nodded thoughtfully, turning his attention back to the bowl sitting innocently on the table. "Oh, right. Uh, it's….lovely?"

Merlin sighed. "It's awful."

"Truly."

They both chuckled which quickly turned into full out laughter the longer they looked at the "bowl" until they were both on the floor holding their sides trying in vain to catch their breaths.

When Merlin was finally able to take a few breathes, he propped his head in his hand and looked at Arthur lying next to him. "I think I'm done with pottery," he said.

Arthur met his eyes and shrugged, a smile still lingering on his face. "You might get better."

Merlin shook his head. "Naw, it was outrageously boring, really. Though I will say it felt nice, working my hands around the clay."

"I'm sure we can find something else to work your hands around." Arthur said, his voice sultry. He waggled his eyebrows at Merlin.

Merlin rolled over until he was positioned above Arthur, the blonde's breath tickled his cheek. "You think so?"

A wicked grin spread across Arthur's face. "Most definitely."


	5. Cynophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Merlin makes an excuse not to go hunting one day, Arthur doesn't think much of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Give your character a phobia. How do they deal with it?
> 
> Warnings: extreme fear, anxiety, panic, past trauma

Arthur strolled down the corridor, his face alight with pride and arrogance. Hunting had gone exceptionally well. He had managed to fell two rabbits and a buck all in a matter of hours. Though truthfully it probably had something to do with the absence of Merlin but really he wasn't going to complain too much.

It was strange though, now that Arthur thought about it. The announcement of hunting usually elicited a groan of annoyance partnered with a look of disgust from his manservant but today, Merlin had gone pale when Arthur ordered him to fetch his hunting dogs for the outing. It was barely a quarter of a candle mark later that Merlin returned, making some excuse about Gaius needing his help and that another servant had fetched his dogs and would accompany him and the knights for the hunt. Arthur had teased him about his dislike of hunting then waved him off with an order to clean his chambers before he returned.

Arthur rounded the corner, nodding politely to a bowing servant. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Merlin had just forgotten he had promised to help Gaius and only just remembered then. The old physician could be strict when he needed to be, Arthur knew that first hand, so he couldn't blame Merlin for looking so frightened. It was probably nothing.

With a chuckle, Arthur open his chamber doors and halted in shock. The room was no cleaner than it had been when he left. In fact, he would even say it was even more of a mess. Yesterday's linens and clothing were still strewn about, now joined by a polishing rag and basket upside down by the table. The remains of breakfast were still where he had left them on the table and his bed still looked freshly laid in.

"MERLIN!"

A cheerful bark greeted his call and his favorite hunting dog emerged from by the wardrobe, its tail wagging and tongue lapping at the air.

"Hey, boy, what are you doing in here?" Arthur ran his hand through the dog's soft fur. He had no idea how the dog had managed to get into his chambers let alone why it wasn't in the kennel where it should be. It hadn't even joined them on the hunt today, having been chosen to breed with the two bitches in the kennel.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted again, sure that the useless servant had something to do with his dog now being loose in his chambers. The dog gave a happy yip in response, attempting to lick Arthur's hand. A soft thump sounded from within the chambers. Arthur froze, a hand immediately going to the sword at his waist. Without Arthur's attention, the dog dashed back over to the wardrobe and yipped, nuzzling at the doors.

Slowly, Arthur approached his wardrobe. As he got closer he could hear soft noises, indistinguishable from the outside but most certainly human. A sorcerer perhaps? Or assassin come to end the Pendragon linage. He drew his sword.

In one swift movement Arthur threw open the wardrobe door and pointed his sword at the assailant within. A scream met his ears and the wardrobe almost toppled over with the panicked movements of the person within.

"Merlin?"Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. Merlin huddled impossibly small in the wardrobe, shaking and sobbing between short panicked breaths. His clothes were rumbled, his hair in disarray. He was the epitome of terrified.

It wasn't until the dog approached the open wardrobe that Merlin moved again. He let out cry and pressed himself against the back of the wardrobe even further, his eyes wild with fear.

And Arthur finally understood.

He almost laughed. He wanted to, it was just so ridiculous. They had faced many magical creatures and foes without Merlin hesitating or backing down and yet a simple dog was his undoing? It was absurd. Arthur opened his mouth to tell Merlin just that.

But one more look at the pure terror in his manservant's eyes and he firmly closed his mouth.

"Come on boy, out," he told the dog, grabbing the scruff of the dog's neck and steering it out of the chambers. He flagged down a passing servant and ordered the beast be taken back to the kennel. Then he closed his doors and turned back to the wardrobe and Merlin still huddled inside.

"Merlin? Merlin it's alright, you are safe. The dog is gone." But Merlin stayed where he was, staring off at nothing, arms wrapped around bunched knees.

Arthur frowned, concerned. "Merlin?"

He reached in and gently lay a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin jumped, wide eyes landing meeting Arthur's own, as though he had just realized Arthur was there.

"It's gone, the dog is gone. Do you think you can come out now?"

A beat passed, then two before Merlin nodded and slowly entangled himself. Arthur gently took a hold of his elbow, steadying him just in case. He could feel Merlin trembling beneath his watched his eyes flit about the chambers fearfully as he stepped out of the wardrobe, still searching for any signs that the dog was still there.

"It's gone, Merlin," Arthur assured him, keeping his voice calm but tone firm. "I promise you, it's not coming back."

Merlin nodded and Arthur led him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Some of the tension had eased from his body but the shaking had yet to subside and he was still as white as the sheets. Arthur moved his hand to Merlin's back and started rubbing in soothing circles just like Gaius had done for Morgana when she was a child terrified by nightmares.

Silence fell over the room. Arthur made no move to break it, content to just let Merlin's nerves settle and his fear ebb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after the shaking had subsided to small tremors and his body had lost most of its tension.

A moment passed before Merlin answered, his voice soft and rough from use. "I was playing in the woods surrounding my village when a dog came out of nowhere. I tried to run, and made it pretty far before it caught me. Nearly tore….tore my leg off." He kicked off his left boot and rolled down the sock, exposing a large jagged scar on the back of his calf, right above his ankle. From the uneven look of the skin, Arthur could tell the dog and torn off bits of flesh. "Probably would have if the hunter hadn't come along and commanded it off."

"How old were you."

"Barely eight summers."

Arthur winced in sympathy as Merlin covered the scar back up again. He understood the mark something like that made on a child that age. Arthur had almost been eight summers when his father had made him watch his first witch burning. Even after all these years, there were some days he could still hear the woman's screams and smell the scent of burning flesh.

Spurred by a sudden onslaught of emotions, Arthur embraced Merlin. The manservant tensed for a second, before melting into it and returning the hug.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur said, sincere.

Merlin nodded, silently into Arthur's shoulder before breaking the hug and sitting back. "Just don't make me take them for walks or anything."

"Don't be silly, Merlin, they have their own servants for that."

A beat passed before they both laughed at the absurd truth.


	6. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur was going to have his head for this, he just knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of your characters is not entirely human.
> 
> Warnings: Magic reveal

"I have magic," Merlin blurts out, throwing Arthur's chamber door open with enough force to possible dent the stone wall behind it.

Arthur can only stare at him, still startled at Merlin's sudden and explosive entrance. "What?"

"I've had it my whole life, ever since I can remember," Merlin explain, his breath coming as fast as his words. "My mum even says I was levitating things before I could talk. I don't know why me and I definitely don't know how but it's true, I promise. You have got to believe me Arthur, I've only ever used it for you, only for you and I never wanted to keep it from you but your father and the threat of decapitation and you loved your father Arthur, you wanted to make him proud and I just couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't have been right or fair to you, make you choose and honestly I probably wouldn't be telling you this now if it weren't for the massive army making themselves at home right outside the walls, but Camelot will fall with magic's aid and I pledge myself fully to you, King Arthur Pendragon, mind body and soul, if you would just let me help, let me—"

"Merlin—"

"—protect this kingdom, protect you as I have been doing ever since—"

"Merlin!"

Merlin abruptly stops talking, letting silence fall over the room, only broken by his rapid breathing.

Arthur looks at his manservant in understanding,"I know, Merlin."

It's Merlin's turn now to look completely shocked and dazed. "What?"

"I know about your magic. Known for quite some time now."

"But—you—I don't—" Merlin cuts himself off, his face morphing quickly from shock to confusion to anger in a heartbeat. "How could you not tell me?! I have been worrying myself sick for the past five years over how to tell you, not to mention the past ten years and you never once bothered to mention that oh I don't know, YOU ALREADY KNEW?!"

"You're the one who was keeping this huge detail a secret!" Arthur can't help but retort. He told himself that when this time came, he would keep his cool and try not to let his anger show. It had taken some time but he now understands why Merlin did what he did and he doesn't blame him one bit. He forces himself to calm down, taking a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer voice, "Besides, I've only known for a little over two years. I just thought it was best to wait until you told me yourself. I'm...sorry."

Merlin steels himself for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it go in a long drawn out sigh. "The details are of little consequence now. There's an army at our gates and you are going to need my help if you ever want to drive them away."

Arthur smiles. "Good. Now, show me what you had in mind."


	7. Nothing Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure Merlin survives and never has to see the inside of that lab again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stop telling me it's wrong. I know it's wrong. I don't need you to point it out"
> 
> Warnings: Crime, mentions of injuries and unwanted testing

"Arthur." Gravel crunched underfoot as Merlin shifted his weight. "Arthur this is wrong."

"Hush, Merlin." He inched the wire further along the inside of the car window, the scratching of metal rubbing along the glass filling the space between them.

"There's a million ways we could get caught, not to mention how morally wrong this feels."

"Shut up, Merlin." He almost had it, just a little more to the left. The wire missed the lock switch and Arthur grunted, moving it back for another go.

"So, so wrong." Merlin kept whining and Arthur knew if he didn't keep it down, someone would hear them, they'd have to run, and he'd have to start all over again finding a suitable car he could hotwire. "That is someone's car, someone's personal property. What if there's an emergency and they need it?"

"We need it, and this is an emergency." Arthur groaned as he missed once more. Well third time's a charm. "Now, quiet down."

"We could be stealing someone's livelihood, what they spent their whole savings on. This is so wrong."

Arthur whirled around to face Merlin, jabbing a finger at him angrily. "Stop telling me it's wrong. I know it's wrong. I don't need you to point it out."

"Then stop," Merlin hissed, his voice quieter, thank god. He scratched absentmindedly at the bandage on his forearm hiding the bloody sores underneath. "We could just walk away and no one would be the wiser. There is probably a train still running at this hour."

Arthur shook his head as he focused back on the car. "There are patrols at every station on the lookout for us. Every ferry, every taxi, every airport. This is our only option." The wire hit the button and the door unlocked. Arthur mentally celebrated his victory as he opened the door. It groaned and creaked with the movement and Arthur winced as the sound broke through the silent night. He quickly scrambled in and searched under the wheel for the wires.

Gravel shifted and crunched with every footstep as Merlin rounded the car. He opened the passenger door with a creak and joined Arthur in the car, face still full of guilt and uncertainty. "I don't like it."

"I don't like it much either," Arthur admitted, finally locating the two wires he needed and pulling them out, "but I'm less of a fan of prison." Stealing government property was after all, a federal offense, though Arthur would never see Merlin or his magic as anyone's property, not even his own.

Merlin whined in response but otherwise didn't comment. There really was no argument for that. They had this discussion every time circumstances forced them to take drastic measures, Arthur always determined to do whatever it took to get Merlin and himself to a safer place, and Merlin always more concerned with everyone else but himself. Which is what had gotten him, and inadvertently Arthur, into this mess in the first place.

Silence fell over them as Arthur worked. He could tell Merlin was upset, he was always upset these days but Arthur couldn't blame him much. Being hunted like fugitives didn't really make for joyful times.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur looked up at Merlin, seeing the tears welling in his eyes. "Hey, hey, none of that. It's all right. We are okay. Everything will be okay"

"No, it won't. You gave up everything, your job, your future, your life and all you got in return was a criminal record three meters long and a generous spot on the most wanted list. It's all my fault. You should have just left me there."

"No, don't you dare," Arthur admonished, his voice stern. "There was no way I could have gone on with my life knowing you were in some lab being used as a human guinea pig. Besides, my life means nothing without you in it."

"Even if I go blind or lose all my hair?" He reached up to his head and easily loosened a chunk of dark hair. It was thinner than it had been three days ago, more and more of it falling out even though Arthur had liberated Merlin from the lab a little over a week ago. Whatever they had injected him with was still eating away at his body and snuffing his magic and Arthur had no idea how to stop it. He needed to get Merlin to Gaius and fast.

"Even then," he promised, leaning across the divider and kissing Merlin tenderly. Merlin hummed in response, his lips curling into a small smile against Arthur's own.

Arthur broke the moment quickly turning back to his task at hand. It only took a few tries before the car spurred to life beneath them. He smiled. Perhaps it was a sign that their luck was turning around. That they would make it to Gaius and everything would be all right.

"Thank you, for everything." Arthur could tell Merlin was sincere in his gratitude despite the unwanted circumstances. He glanced over at him as they sped off down the road, the streetlights casting shadows across Merlin's sharp features. His heart ached with love for this man.

"Anything for you, Merlin. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the lovely [art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5879530) inspired by this chapter drawn by the fabulous [LFB72](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72)


	8. Nothing Without You (companion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin never wanted any of this to happen. He was putting everyone in danger and it had to stop. (A companion piece to the previous chapter _Nothing Without You_. Takes place a week or so later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's pointless to try any more. Whatever happens, happens."

Arthur opened the car door and stepped out onto the weather-beaten asphalt of the seaside parking lot, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. The wind was cool and crisp as it carried up off the ocean, the salty air teasing his hair and whipping his coat back. He pulled it tighter around him and scanned the cliff for Merlin.

The cloudy grey sky was dreary and Arthur hoped it wasn't foretelling of the day ahead. They had had enough dreary days to last them a lifetime, Merlin most of all. Just a handful of good days, was that so much to ask for? The neutral backdrop made Merlin stick out in his dark beaten coat and beanie, sitting on a bench just off the dirt path that coasted the cliffs. Arthur let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and followed the path to where Merlin sat.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Merlin just shrugged, still looking out at the horizon. Arthur wasn't even sure he was seeing any of it. He frowned, concerned.

"Merlin? What's the matter?"

A chuckle escaped the warlock's lips, dry and humorless. "Everything."

Arthur sighed. Seemed the weather had foretold the day after all. "It'll be alright. We'll get through this. I won't let them take you back."

Merlin shook his head, eyes filled with sorrow as he stared out at the gloomy expanse in front of them. "You can't stop them, Arthur."

"What?"

"It's going to happen, we both know it. We can't run and hide forever."

Arthur frowned, wondering what had brought on these thoughts. There were days Merlin seemed more down than most, days that usually preceded some narrow escape or assistance from their friends. "We won't have to—"

"Might as well stop. It's pointless to try any more." Merlin shrugged as though he hadn't just asked Arthur to hand him back over to the government. "Whatever happens, happens."

Anger boiled up through Arthur's veins. "So that's it? You're giving up? After all we have been through, after all I have done to get you out?!"

Merlin's head whipped around, the wind teasing at the collar of his jacket as his eyes locked onto Arthur. "I never asked you to!"

"You didn't have to!" Anxiety and anger burned hot through Arthur's veins. He stood up, unable to remain still any longer. "I wasn't going to leave you there. The things I saw, the things I heard…."

"I know," Merlin said a haunted look morphing his features as he stood up toe to toe with Arthur. "I was there. I lived it."

"And you want to go back?" Arthur asked, feeling hurt, betrayed, and angry. At Merlin. At the world. At the government for forcing them into this situation in the first place. It wasn't right, none of it was right.

Merlin's eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"Then what?!"

" _I don't know!_ " Arthur flinched, shocked at Merlin's outburst. He knew Merlin was worried and hurt and frightened Hell, they both were. But they had survived this long, and Gaius was working on a cure. they just needed to hold on a bit longer.

Merlin deflated, shoulders drooping and he sat heavily back onto the bench, head in his hands. "I don't know. But this...this isn't...I'm putting everyone in danger."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a beat, noticing how small he looked, thin and haggard and travel beaten. He was sure he didn't look much better. But Merlin just looked so...frail. It wasn't just the bald head under the beanie or the bandaged arms hidden beneath the overly large coat. It was everything about him. He was losing himself. Without his magic, without his soul, he was lost.

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and knelt in the dirt to catch his eye. "They knew the risks Merlin. We all did. And we are prepared to take them and pay the price should it come to it."

"That's just it!" Merlin's head shot up, face lined with pain. "I don't want you to pay any price for me. Never. We have been running and dodging bullets and trying to find some semblance of sanctuary, but no matter what we do someone always finds us or catches our trail and then the whole cycle starts again. And someone always gets hurt, or uprooted, or arrested and I just….I can't take it anymore."

"Merlin, what happened to Lancelot was not your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Merlin shot back, glaring at Arthur, eyes swimming with guilt and anguish. "I was the one they were after, not him, not Gwen. If we hadn't gone there, if they hadn't let us in—"

"Then I would be dead, and you would be back in that facility." Arthur cut him off with finality.

Merlin shook his head and looked back out at the sea. A gull lamented below, drifting on the back of the ocean wind, carried up the sea cliffs and out over the rolling waves.

"No matter what we do, they are always going to find me." Merlin said with a sigh, breaking the silence between them. "It's that simple. So why even try anymore?"

"Because there will be an end," Arthur promised, hoping he sounded as confident and determined as he felt. "I don't know when and I don't know what will happen but I know there has to be an end. And I am determined for the outcome to be in our favor." Merlin turned and met his gaze, eyes shining with unshed tears. Arthur could tell the warlock wanted more than anything to believe that his words were true. He pushed on, hoping to make Merlin see sense. "But if you give up now, then everything is for naught. Lance's sacrifice will have been in vain. All the blood, sweat, and tears we have shed on this road will have been for nothing. Is that what you want?"

"If it means the rest of you are safe, then yes."

"And what about the other magicals in there and in other facilities? What of them?"

Merlin's face fell and he shook his head, shoulders hunching in defeat and hopelessness. "I can't help them. I'm useless now."

"No, you're not, and you know it. You know that facility better than anyone. And Gaius will find a way to undo what they did to you. When he does, we will need you and your magic to help the others." He gave Merlin's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "But we can't do that if you give up."

Merlin stared at Arthur, looking so conflicted and lost. This was not how their lives were supposed to be. They were supposed to be happy, living in a flat together, Merlin's cat driving Arthur nuts, Arthur nearly burning the place down with his attempts at cooking. Both working their separate jobs during the day and meeting up with their friends on weekends. And married. The ring was still sitting in Arthur's briefcase by their bed, waiting. Everything had happened so fast, he had never even gotten the chance to pop the question.

He wondered if it was still there or if it had been filed as evidence when the authorities raided the place. It didn't matter much now, he was never going to see it again and marriage was the furthest thing on his mind right now. Keeping Merlin safe and getting him to a secure location where he could rest and recover, that was the priority. They just had to wait a bit longer for Gaius and the antidote. Just a bit longer, that was all.

"Please, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "No more of this though. After Gaius, we are on our own. No more friends, or family, or anyone. Just us. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Arthur nodded, knowing there was no arguing with Merlin on this. It added more weight to his shoulders, but if it made Merlin feel better, then he would gladly carry it and then some "Alright. But I can't promise Morgana will stay out. You know how she is."

"Yes, unfortunately I do." A small smile graced Merlin's lips and Arthur felt his heart lighten with it. He had no doubt his sister knew where they were at that very moment and it made him feel better knowing that even though they had very little communication, she could still See them. It was only because of her that they had managed to stay ahead of the authorities more often than not.

Arthur stood up then, offering his hand to Merlin and pulling him to his feet. The warlock twined his fingers with Arthur's and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Arthur grinned. "I'm glad you have finally accepted that I'm not letting you go."

Merlin let out a cross between a huff and a chuckle. "I wouldn't be able to get rid of you even if I tried."

"Never," Arthur smiled as they made their way back to the car, hand in hand. "We are in this together."


	9. Out of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has discovered Merlin's magic and isn't taking it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I never meant to hurt you."
> 
> Warnings: Imprisonment

"Arthur? Arthur please just listen to me." The cell bars separate them, just as cold and unyielding as Arthur had been earlier that day.

"Why should I?" Arthur's face is impassive as he stares at Merlin. "So you can tell me more about how you lied to me? How you used me. How you betrayed me?" The facade crumbles then, exposing the raw rage, anguish, and disgust that lurked below Arthur's careful mask.

Merlin tries not to cringe. He put that look on Arthur's face and it pains him to no end. He leans forward, as far as the chains will let him. "I was trying to protect you, that's all I have ever done!" He doesn't want to plead or beg but Arthur won't listen to him. He needs Arthur to just hear what he has to say. "I never meant to hurt you, Arthur. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"But you did." The anguish is gone from his face now, just anger and disgust remain. "And I'm through listening to you, sorcerer."

With that, Arthur turns his back on Merlin and makes for the stairs out of the dungeon, his footfalls on the stone floor like an executioner's march.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries, straining hard against the chains, the cold iron manacles digging into his wrists. He knows it's no use but desperation overthrows all logic. "Arthur, no please! Arthur!"

Arthur is no longer paying him any mind. A sob chokes Merlin's words, silent tears leaving streaking through the grime and dirt on his face. Arthur's footsteps pause by the guard at the foot of the stairs and Merlin can hears his next words, like a knife to his chest. "I want him watched at all times. And keep him locked in iron. We don't want his slippery tongue to have any effect on any of the men."

"Yes, my lord." Although he is not overly familiar with the castle guards, Merlin recognizes this one. He was one of two who brought him to these very cells his first day in Camelot after he had stopped Arthur from mistreating his former servant. Ironic that he be the one to guard him now, like fate is bringing them all full circle.

He had been born with this gift so that he may help Arthur become a great king. And yet it is both his gift and his king that it is meant to serve that condemn him to die. Merlin chuckles through his tears, unable to help himself.

Fate is a cruel master indeed.


	10. You Help Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had always been afraid to fly ever since he was a child, but he would endure anything for Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A character who is deathly afraid of flying goes on their first flight
> 
> Warning: Panic, extreme fear, mentions of loss/minor character death

"You don't have to come with me, you know." Merlin glanced over at Arthur standing beside him as they waited to board the plane. He couldn't tell what his boyfriend was thinking but the steady, deliberately even breaths were an indication that he was trying to calm himself down.

"I know," Arthur said quietly.

"I understand if you want to just stay home. I'll be fine on my own."

Arthur closed his eyes, taking a deep shaky breath, and releasing it. "Merlin, I'm coming with you."

Merlin tried again to reason with him, wanting to spare the man the anxiety and panic flying would cause him. "But I know how you feel about airplanes and flying—"

"Merlin, stop." Arthur said turning his head to look at him. Merlin could see he was barely holding back the rising panic but his eyes were filled with determination. "I am here, I have packed a bag, I have bought a ticket, I have gone through freaking security already. I. Am. Going. With. You."

A wave of warmth spread through Merlin and he slipped his hand into Arthur's and gave it a squeeze. Arthur squeezed back, harder and with more desperation, like Merlin was the only thing keeping him from going into full-blown panic mode. He probably was.

"Thank you. I…" Merlin swallowed past the lump forming in his throat and tried to blink the tears from his eyes. "I really don't want to face this alone."

Arthur gently tugged on Merlin's hand, pulling him close and wrapping him in a warm embrace full of comfort, longing, and a mingling sorrow. Merlin buried his face into Arthur's shoulder and let the tears flow, the constant ache that had taken root in his chest spreading further along his body. His mother was gone. The woman who had raised him, who had sung him to sleep, who had cared for him, loved him, been there for him, and encouraged him his whole life was just….gone. And he didn't know what to do. He was lost.

A sob escaped him and he burrowed further into Arthur's shoulder. He could feel Arthur rubbing a hand in soothing circles on his back and he melted into the touch. If it wasn't for Arthur, Merlin would never have left their bed. It had been Arthur who had made him get up, Arthur that had bought the plane tickets and packed their bag, and Arthur that hadn't even hesitated to go with him even though he was deathly afraid of flying.

Merlin calmed himself down and pulled back a little to look up at Arthur. His boyfriend's blue eyes met his own, fearful but determined, his brow pinched with sorrow for Merlin. Merlin wiped his eyes, sniffling slightly as he tried to compose himself. Arthur was being strong for him in his time of need. Now it was time for Merlin to be his rock as they moved forward and handed their tickets to board the flight.

Their hands stayed intertwined as they walked down the tunnel to the plane, Arthur's grip tightening with every step. The hatch of the plane was in sight, stewardesses standing just inside the door waiting to greet passengers, friendly smiles at the ready. Arthur ground to a halt just outside where the tunnel met the plane, his eyes staring at the open door, wide with fear. He had a white knuckle grip on Merlin's hand by then and Merlin tried not to wince at the almost painful pressure. Instead he gave his boyfriend's hand another encouraging squeeze.

"Arthur." But Arthur didn't answer, didn't show any sign of having heard him at all. Merlin moved into his line of sight, blocking his view of the inside of the plane. Arthur's panic-filled eyes tore away from the hatch and met his.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Merlin assured him, bringing his voice down to a calm and soothing tone. "It's a short little flight and I'll be right next to you the whole time. Just focus on me, look at me, and it'll be alright. I'm here for you, just as you are for me. We are in this together."

Arthur still held his gaze as he nodded slowly, releasing some of his death grip on Merlin's hand. Merlin gave him a small smile in return and gently tugged on his hand in encouragement. Arthur took a deep breath, still shaky and filled with anxiety but he stepped onto the plane of his own volition. Merlin followed behind.

It was slow going but they finally made it down the aisle and to their seats, stowing their bags up above. Arthur seemed to have calmed down a bit once he was in his seat—by the aisle with Merlin beside him at the window—his shaky breathing and constantly bouncing leg the only indicators that he was still on the edge of panic. Then the stewardess came by and told them to buckle up and all the color drained from Arthur's face.

Merlin intertwined their arms and grabbed his hand again, trying to will as much calm reassurance and comfort into him as he could. "Just close your eyes, it'll be okay. I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you." Merlin whispered leaning his head in close. He wasn't sure if Arthur could hear him anymore. The plane gave a small jolt, and began move backward.

"Oh god," Arthur breathed out, closing his eyes and hunching down as far as he could in his seat, his whole torso bobbing up and down in a rocking motion.

Merlin leaned in closer. "Breathe. It's okay, I'm right here. It'll be alright. It'll all be over before you know it."

"Everything's okay, it's going to be alright. You are fine. Everything's okay, it's going to be alright. You are fine."Arthur repeated to himself, keeping up the mantra as the plane made its way to the runway.

Merlin could tell he was barely holding onto some semblance of sanity, balancing on the cusp of hyperventilating and full-blown panic. He squeezed his hand in reassurance wishing there was more he could do, that he could just take away the fear, the anxiety, the pain so Arthur didn't have to got through so much. And he wished he could go back and prevent the traumatic event that would cause such a reaction for the man he loved. But for now, all he could do was hold and comfort him as he faced his fears for the first time in ten years. All for Merlin and the woman he had come to love as a mother.

The take off was the worst. Arthur did start hyperventilating then, his eyes squeezed shut pushing himself into the back of his seat so hard Merlin was sure he was going to just fuse with it. Their intertwined arms and hands were locked together so tight Merlin was starting to lose circulation. He rubbed his free hand up and down Arthur's arm and shoulder, keeping up a string of calm reassurances and promises that everything was fine. The window by his seat he kept firmly shuttered, not wanting to freak Arthur out with the views of their ascent. He was sure that once they started leveling out, Arthur would calm a bit. He wouldn't be totally fine, but he'd be better. Hopefully.

His prediction turned out to be true and Arthur's breathing eased a bit once the plane stopped climbing so drastically. Not too much but just enough so that he wasn't in danger of passing out. Merlin decided it was high time for a distraction.

"Hey do you remember when we all went up to your father's cabin two years ago? And you, being the right prat that you are, forgot to mention that oh, hey it's probably going to snow?"

Arthur didn't move from his rigid position in the seat, but Merlin could tell he was listening.

"Everyone else knew somehow but nope, not me," Merlin continued on. "Nearly froze to death out there."

"Did not." Arthur's response was barely more than a whisper but Merlin latched onto it like a lifeline.

"Did too. Your old gear nowhere near fit me." They had been nearly a foot short in both the legs and arms. He had looked like a circus sideshow which Gwaine had found enormously funny. Hell, everyone had. "And that day we went skiing, brutal. Snow in every crevice."

Arthur shook his head before glancing over at Merlin. "Not your finest moment."

"Hey we both knew that my clumsiness partnered with flimsy planks strapped to my feet was a recipe for disaster."

"And comedy." A small smile worked its way onto Arthur's face.

Merlin cuffed him lightly on the head but smiled it return.

"Like you trying to cook for me on our third date? I never knew chicken could taste so…"

"That's not fair," Arthur groaned, eyes narrowing at Merlin. "I tried."

Merlin snorted. "And failed miserably. I still can't believe you ate yours."

"I had to try and reclaim some of my shattered ego. Come on, admit it. You were a little impressed." He raised his eyebrows as though daring Merlin to deny it. "And those brownies were perfect."

"You made them from a box."

"Flawlessly mixed and effortlessly baked."

Merlin huffed in disagreement but he couldn't keep the smile at bay. They had been good, if a little overdone. But Arthur had them down to a science now. "They are the only reason you are not permanently banned from the kitchen."

"And the coffee."

"I am more than capable of dumping it in and flipping a switch."

"But you have to get up early enough to do so."

Merlin grumbled. He was not built to get up before ten. It just wasn't natural. It took an extra effort each morning just to coax him out from under the covers let alone make it to work on time. Arthur bringing him coffee in bed definitely helped.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Merlin kept it going, bantering and arguing and just talking about nothing and everything. Arthur calmed with every passing minute, the tension easing from his shoulder, his grip relaxing a bit, the color returning to his face. He was still nervous and jittery, but it was an afterthought in the back of his mind.

Even when the seat belt sign came on and the plane started its descent, his anxiety only returned a bit, but Merlin made sure to keep the conversation going, digging up old memories, discussing Gwen and Lancelot's imminent marriage and Gwaine's latest flirtation, and pointing out each others' nasty habits. It also helped Merlin forget why they were flying in the first place. Overall, the distraction had been good for both of them.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered as they unbuckled from their seats and waited for the passengers in front to disembark.

Merlin squeezed his hand, eyes shining as they met Arthur's own. "Anytime. I'm always here for you, you know."

"And I you," Arthur said, his eyes betraying the love and loyalty Merlin could feel rolling off him. "I would have never let you go alone, even if it meant having to face every single one of my fears."

Tears welled up in Merlin's eyes again but for a whole different reason than before. "I love you."

Arthur leaned in, kissing Merlin with tender devotion. "I love you, too."


	11. ...And I'll Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cottage had been their home, now it was just his. (Companion piece to the chapter before, _You Help Me_ but can be read alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The garden was overgrown now
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of loss, sorrow, minor character death

The garden was overgrown now.

That was the first sign that everything had changed. His mother used to keep it impeccably neat, pruning, watering, weeding. She used to say nurturing nature not only fed her body, but her soul, too. It was her pride and joy, besides her son of course. She would never have let it get this bad. Ever.

Merlin stood before the garden gate for a while, just staring, still trying to come to terms with everything. Just looking at the tiny cottage he had grown up in, an explosion of plants and weeds surrounding the grey stone walls that were crawling with vines and the faded blue door. He had picked the color himself when he was but five years old, his mother delighted at seeing her love of color and expression passed on to him. They had painted it together, with Merlin getting more paint on himself than the door but it hadn't mattered. His mother had said later on that even though she had lived in the cottage for years before she had Merlin, it wasn't until that moment that the place felt more like home. Their home.

Now it was just Merlin's home.

He didn't want it to be but he couldn't find it in himself to give it up either. His mother was gone and never coming back, buried in the cemetery just outside of town. And Merlin didn't belong here anymore, hadn't belonged here for a while now. He left years ago and had only returned on holiday visits or when life in the city became a bit much. Now he regretted not visiting more often. Especially in those last few weeks before she had passed away.

Gravel scraped on the asphalt as Arthur joined Merlin at the garden gate, looking more like an Armani ad in his black suit and tie than a funeral goer. He slid his hand into Merlin's and gave it a squeeze, offering him strength and comfort. "Do you want go inside?"

"I…" Merlin didn't know what he wanted. He reached up and loosened his tie before just taking it off altogether and dropping it at his feet. No, he did know what he wanted. He wanted his mother back, he wanted her to wrap him in her arms and tell him it was alright, he wanted the cottage to be theirs once more, and he wanted the garden to not be overgrown. It was so little to ask for, but too much for the world to provide. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. He had to accept that.

"It's alright," Arthur said when Merlin failed to give more of an answer. "You don't have to."

Merlin looked at the cottage and the garden, a sudden urge to right what was wrong overcoming him. He glanced at Arthur, hesitant. "Can…can you help me prune the garden?"

Arthur looked shocked for a second before his eyes softened in understanding. "Of course." He unbuttoned his jacket and took it off before helping Merlin out of his and taking both to the car. Then he returned, rolling his shirt sleeves up as he approached. Merlin gave him a grateful sad smile and walked through the garden gate, Arthur on his heels.

"Where do you want to start?"


	12. Discourse and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pale settlers changed everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The city ascended, and he watched with a heavy heart"
> 
> Warnings: none

Merlin remembered when it was just him, his brothers and sisters, and the forest around them.

That was centuries ago when they only caught fleeting glimpses of the human natives, kind people that respected and cherished nature while giving more than they took. It had been simpler then, when the spirits and nymphs of the forest didn't have to worry about many threats, from outside or within.

The pale settlers changed everything.

They came in hoards with their horses and sharp weapons and tools, with their raging fires and vicious disregard for the world they occupied. Merlin and his family witnessed their cruelty, their slaughter of the native people and of nature and its many spirits. They ravaged everything in their path and took and took and took. Animals, trees, rivers and brooks, all killed or poisoned. He saw many spirits fall at their hands and was helpless to stop it. His brothers and sisters could only watch watch, unable to venture far from their home as nature receded under the shadow of man.

Until they fell upon his family.

Merlin had always been an exceedingly shy creature It was, after all, in a nymph's nature. But as his younger brothers and sisters fell under the sway of axes and saws and explosives at their forest's edge, as he felt their pain as if it were his own, he knew he could no longer sit idle. He took on physical form and stormed up to the pale men and demanded they cease their destruction.

They had only laughed in his face.

But he stood his ground though every fiber of his being was telling him to run away, to hide in his tree and hope they went away. And when they became angry and grabbed him and tried to take him away from his home, he fought with fists and feet and words so harsh he was sure the gods would never forgive him. It was only by sheer luck that he managed to slip out of their grasps before he was dragged too far from his home and weakened. And when they went running after him with a bloodlust, all they found was the forest they planned to destroy.

Merlin hid in his tree for days before the pain of his family dying became too much and he took form once more.

It was no use. No matter how much they all fought, in physical form and from within their homes alike, gathering all the spirits together to defend their home, they were no match for the pale men. Spirits fell, nature receded and his family was slowly slaughtered. The men grew in numbers, multiplying and taking and consuming all in their path, building their homes and towers, creating a city of their kind that surrounded the remains of Merlin's decimated family. Most of his brethren withdrew into their trees, to hide away and let the world carry on without them. They soon melded completely into their homes, never to be seen again. Until only Merlin remained.

Over the decades the city ascended and he watched with a heavy heart. Whether because of the overwhelming guilt or the morbid sense of fascination, he refused to meld completely with his home and leave nature to defend itself. He still took on physical form, choosing to walk amongst the humans and their city made of rocks and metal, bent and twisted so out of shape their true form had been lost long ago. He despised them, loathed them for their disrespect and neglect of nature.

And for some reason, they had not yet destroyed his home.

Buildings and homes, businesses and infrastructures grew around him. Roads, walkways, lined every corner and wires and pipes lay below his soil. Yet his tree was left alone amongst a whole block of nature shaped and molded until it better fit humanity's needs. The humans said it was so they could escape back into the natural world, a world they had destroyed to build the very city they were trying to escape from. Merlin had laughed at the mayor's words just before the great bellied man cut the ribbon and opened nature to the humans of the city.

It wasn't until a few more decades passed that his tree was threatened.

They had decided a playground would be the best addition to the park, a place where the tiny humans could run and play and squeal their delight upon earth destroying plastics and distorted minerals and metals. And the place where his tree sat was the ideal spot for such a monstrosity. As if they hadn't taken enough from Merlin, now they wanted to take his life too. He was determined to not go down without a fight.

He had seen humans do it before, protest with words and actions about their displeasures at an action they deemed wrong. Laws being passed that were immoral, historic buildings that were to be torn down, wars being fought they saw as pointless. They fought the masses and sometimes they won. It didn't matter, this was life or death and Merlin would go down swinging if need be.

He took physical form, donning the clothes of the time and situating himself in the boughs of his home. The workers shouted and grumbled, the businessmen tried to bargain with and bribe him. But Merlin just smiled and refused to get down.

"This tree is older than the entirety of this city, older than even this country. It has seen many things and has many stories to tell. As long as I live, so shall it live."

Newspapers and reporters soon flocked to the park, trying to capture the crazy young man who was fighting to save a tree. They reckoned he would have to come down for food or water or basic necessities. How naive they were. Soon people joined him, sitting at the base of his tree, forming a protective circle around his home. For weeks the standoff continued with both sides growing in numbers and observers. None relented, the balance never tipped.

Until the famed venture capitalist Uther Pendragon sent his son to talk down the crazy boy in the tree.


	13. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were called Missed Connections for a reason, weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Go to craigslist's Missed Connections and pick one to write a story about.
> 
> Warnings: None

The airport was bustling with people. Crying infants and their mothers, arms laden with baby bags, car seats, and various toys; absorbed suit-and-tie businessmen with their briefcases delegating on their smartphones; families back from vacation, sun burnt and windblown, dragging their rolling luggage behind them.

But Merlin only had eyes for one person.

A lone fight attendant dressed in the standard orange button up and blue striped tie of Spirit Airlines—Merlin would know, he flew with them often enough—sat two tables down from Merlin's own outside the Starbucks by the eastern terminal. The man was reading a novel straight off the bestsellers list as he sipped his coffee, blond hair tickling his brow. His broad shoulders were set back, at ease, leaning against the back of the chair and even though he was sitting, Merlin could tell he was fairly tall, perhaps almost as tall as him.

Merlin knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. The flight attendant was gorgeous and part of him wished the man would look up and catch him staring. And if he happened to smile at him in response, that would be warmly welcomed. Or walk over and offer to buy him a drink, maybe even dinner, a hotel room for the two of them, a gold ring. Gay marriage was legal now, it could happen.

Merlin shook his head, dislodging the fantasy before it went any further. A woman's monotone voice sounded overhead, announcing the boarding of a flight heading somewhere from some gate, Merlin wasn't really paying much attention.

But the gorgeous flight attendant was. He looked up toward where Terminal 2 branched off, clearly listening, before he looked at the watch on his wrist. Merlin looked toward the large clock set high above the walkway toward Terminal 2. 2:10. He still had half an hour before his flight even began boarding.

When he looked back over at Blond and Gorgeous, the man had closed his book and was gathering his things. Merlin's heart dropped. He had no idea what he hoped to do or what he thought was going to happen but it didn't matter, really. Nothing had happened. No eye contact, no flirty smile, not even a glance in his direction. The man didn't even know he existed and Merlin didn't have the courage to remedy that on his own. All he could do was watch as Blond and Gorgeous walked away, trying and failing to not gaze longingly at his fit ass.

Just once he wished his life could play out like a cliche romantic film. Though if his life were to be a cliche romance, one of them would have to be a woman. And Merlin just didn't walk that heavily beaten path. He preferred the road less traveled, one ideally shared with a gorgeous blond flight attendant.

He sat at the table for another ten minutes, sulking and sipping his sugary caramel frappuccino, despairing over the possibly-but-not-likely missed opportunity before gathering his luggage and bag and making his way to his gate.

His sulking didn't let up as he boarded his flight, the cheerful greeting of a brunet flight attendant welcoming him on board only managing to make him more disappointed that she wasn't the gorgeous blond man. He sighed, sitting in his seat by the aisle, determined to put the man from his mind. It was over, nothing was ever going to come from his sulking. He needed to move on and forget about the man.

"Hello sir," a voice greeted him from the aisle and Merlin turned his attention to the speaker. His breath caught in his throat. There stood Blond and Gorgeous, a beaming smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling at Merlin. "My name is Arthur, I'll be attending to you this flight. Would you like something to drink before we take off?"

It took Merlin a few beats to realize he should probably respond if he wanted to not look like a completely fool. "I, um, no thanks. I'm alright. Uh, thank you….Arthur." The name felt like a caress sliding off his tongue.

Merlin might have imagined it but Arthur's smile seemed to grow when Merlin said his name. "Let me know if you need anything," he said, laying a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder and holy hell Merlin had definitely not imagined that.

"Oh, I will. I definitely will." It was fate, it had to be. And Merlin was so screwed.

He spent the entirety of the three hour flight, watching Arthur stroll up and down the aisle, his fit ass on display and his blue eyes catching Merlin's every once in awhile. Every time the man came by Merlin to check on him or offer him a drink, he would leave with a touch to his arm or his shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Merlin had no idea what to make of it, any of it.

But as the plane landed and Merlin retrieved his things, he couldn't help but feel that sense of longing toward the flight attendant and he wanted so bad for something to come from all this, whatever this was. He paused in his seat briefly, allowing his seat mate to squeeze out ahead of him as he quickly prepared himself. Then he gathered his courage and made his way to the front of the plane. The brunet flight attendant stood there just inside the plane, wishing everyone a good day and Arthur waited by the plane door, doing the same. As Merlin approached, he caught Arthur's gaze and the other man's eyes brightened.

Merlin gathered his courage and carefully slipped the folded piece of paper he had been holding into Arthur's shirt pocket, looking up into his startled blue eyes. "If you're ever in LA, call me."

Arthur just beamed at him, holding out a folded piece of paper of his own to Merlin. "I was going to tell you the same thing."


	14. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has had a long day. Merlin understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is on the couch reading a book. Person B enters and without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.
> 
> Warnings: None

Arthur was beyond exhausted.

Five runs, two car accidents and wrong turn on the way to the hospital that almost cost a man his life. He had had to change his uniform twice. Granted, he knew what he was signing up for when he chose to be an EMT over remaining a nurse in a nice cozy hospital but even this was a little over the top. And now all he wanted to do was wrap himself around Merlin and crash.

He unlocked the door to the flat, stumbling over the threshold and into the entry way. He sagged against the door, closing it and dropping his bag all in one go, before making to hang up his coat. But his aim was off, missing the hook entirely though couldn't be bothered to pick up the coat from its heap and just ended up tripping over it as he made his way into the living room.

The TV was on, playing some rerun of a comedy series, the sound of studio laughter and poorly timed jokes filling the homely space of the flat. The room looked empty at first except for Merlin's socked feet sticking out over the armrest of the sofa where he lay. Arthur sighed, his shoulders sagging even more as he shuffled over toward his boyfriend.

Merlin didn't even take his eyes off the TV as Arthur rounded the sofa. He just raised an arm in invitation from where he was lying on his side. Arthur wasted no time in falling into his boyfriend's waiting embrace and snuggling in. Only then did he let a small smile grace his lips. This, this was home. Merlin was home and he was always glad to come home.

"Long day?" Merlin asked, quietly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Sleep, sleep is good."

Merlin just chuckled softly, kissing Arthur's forehead and relaxing around his body. Just his presence alone, his love and loyalty, seemed to suck all of Arthur's fears and anxieties out of his mind and body.

Here, in Merlin's loving arms, he could find peace.


	15. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices had to be made in order to achieve Albion. Merlin knew what he had to do (Alternative ending to S4 E6, A Servant of Two Masters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A covered in Person B's blood after Person B just died in their arms
> 
> Warnings: Character death, blood

A pounding headache brought Merlin back into awareness. He blinked, trying to right his wavering vision, looking about at his surroundings. Sunlight streamed through the stained glass window—one Merlin would recognize anywhere, having cleaned it often enough—highlighting the lavish, elegantly carved furnishings and glinting off the polished silver and gold decor. Merlin frowned. Last thing he remembered was Morgana conjuring the snake and then….nothing.

As the rest of his senses returned, Merlin became aware of a weight in his hands. He frowned, looking down. Arthur's ceremonial sword was in his hand, fresh blood dripping off the tip and onto the stone floor. The steady _drip drip_ finally filtered in through his ears as well as the sound of ragged breathing. Merlin looked up and his breathing stopped altogether.

"No." Fear closed like a vice around his heart. Arthur lay before him, eyes wide with shock and pain as blood rapidly soaked through the chest of his tunic. Shallow ragged breaths escaped his lips as Merlin raced over and fell to his knees by his side. "No, no, no, no!"

Merlin desperately tried to stem the flow of blood, eliciting a pained gasp from the king. It was no use. The blood continued to flow, coating his hands and fingers until it was all Merlin could see. He shouted out every spell he ever knew, feeling his magic rush through his veins with exhilarating force. But nothing changed. The blood kept flowing and Arthur kept dying.

"No, Arthur no, I'm so sorry. Oh gods, NO! What have I done?!" Panic was overtaking Merlin as he looked in his king's eyes. Arthur stared back, his eyes not filled with hate or betrayal or fear but with a strange mixture of relief and acceptance.

Then the light faded from his eyes as he exhaled a final breath.

Overwhelming panic and fear and anguish filled Merlin. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Arthur wasn't supposed to die, not yet, not by his hand. He was his protector, his friend and he had killed him. It was wrong. So, so wrong.

Merlin choked on a sob and screamed out his agony, his magic flaring up enveloping him in a whirlwind of magic and chaos. He heard the door open behind him, a scream and a gasp of horror but they sounded far away, distorted through the magic that seemed to have a mind of its own. The wind swirled around him, growing stronger and faster until he could no longer even see Arthur's body beneath his hands.

And then it just stopped. The whirlwind, the magic, time itself.

Through his tears and sobs Merlin looked up. He was in the same place he had been before, kneeling on the cold stones of Arthur's chambers but Arthur's body was gone. There was no sign of blood or violence at all. Just the simple stones.

And there, not a few paces in front of him, reaching for the ceremonial sword resting on the bench, was himself, movements slowed to a mere trickle in the time stop. Merlin got to his feet shaking with residual sorrow and exhaustion and stared at himself. Himself, he realized, from a few moments ago. Still under the effect of the Fomorroh and Morgana's enchantment.

He looked toward the changing screen, and Arthur's form emerging ever so slowly from behind it. Arthur, alive and unhurt and completely unaware of what was about to happen. Of what Merlin himself was about to do.

And Merlin now had a chance to change that.

He took a step towards his past self, intending to knock him out or put him to sleep or something. Anything that would stop himself from following through with his murderous actions. But then he stopped.

It wouldn't do any good would it? He would still be under the enchantment, still willing to do whatever it took to ensure Arthur was killed. His past self would go on to kill another day and Merlin had no means to stop the Fomorroh's influence. He didn't even know how, and there was no way of knowing if Gaius even knew his past self was under an enchantment. And who was to say that would even work?! If he changed the past wouldn't that ultimately change his present? If he changed the reason that forced him to go back in time to change the past, would that mean that he would never be where he was now, and that time itself would become irrelevant? Merlin realized he was dealing with things well beyond his knowledge, and that one slip could mean the end of them all, of everything. He couldn't afford to take that risk.

But if he couldn't alter the past without ruining the future entirely, then the scenario had to play out as it already had. And he was back at the beginning.

He glanced over at Arthur, then back at himself, his mind whirling. It wasn't until he brought his hands up to knead his temples that he saw the blood that still coated them and stained his tunic. Arthur's blood.

And he knew what he had to do.

In the end, Gaius and Gwen were the only ones who knew the full story of what happened. They were the ones who found Arthur, stripped of his clothing, unconscious but unharmed behind the changing screen. And they were the only ones who witnessed the once dead body of Arthur Pendragon lying in the middle of the chambers revert to the form of his loyal, hapless manservant.


	16. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur meet in the emergency room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A and B meeting in the emergency room while they are both waiting to be treated for semi-serious injuries.
> 
> Warnings: Injuries, hospital themes

Arthur looked over at the young man sitting on the bed beside him in the hospital room. Well, not really sitting, more hunched and curled in on himself. His head was bowed, displaying an impressive mop of curly dark hair, the tips of pink ears peeking out on either side. Both arms were scraped, bruised, and wrapped around his torso as though he was trying to hold himself together. Arthur frowned, curious yet worried about this stranger.

"So what did you do?"

The young man looked up and Arthur smiled at the sparkling pair of blue eyes that met his. "I think….I broke a rib….or two." He explained in between strained breaths. "Some asshole….hit me with….his car….then drove off ."

Arthur stared at the young man in shock. "Seriously? I'm pretty sure that's a felony or something."

"Never saw the….guy coming or….going so I guess….he's gonna….get away with it." He turned his attention to the white bandage wrapped around Arthur's head. "What happened….to you?"

"Footy injury. Some asshole mistook my head for the ball."

The young man chuckled which quickly turned into a whimper of pain. "Oh no….don't make me….laugh. Hurts like a….bitch."

"Sorry. I'm Arthur by the way."

"Merlin."

Arthur frowned as Merlin gave a soft groan and hunched over further. "Have they looked at you Merlin? You don't look so hot right now."

"Can't say….the same….for you," Merlin said as he looked over at Arthur and winked at him. Arthur tried to will the heat from rushing to his cheeks but to no avail. "Said they'd….be by in…..a minute. A bit understaffed."

Arthur hummed in response but let the conversation fall. Merlin probably shouldn't be straining himself by talking, not with his ribs paining him the way they were. But Arthur kept glancing over every once in awhile, making sure that the young man hadn't up and died on him while they waited.

It only took a few more minutes until a doctor came in and assessed Merlin, declaring he did indeed have two broken bone and a few non-threatening scrapes and bruises. But when the doctor asked Merlin what had happened, he lied.

"Fell down skateboarding. Mum's always telling me to be….more careful." Arthur noticed his breathing had eased once the doctor had bound his ribs but his lungs still strained a bit.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Arthur asked once the doctor had seen to him to and cleared both of them for discharge.

Merlin delicately swung his legs over the side of the bed and gently stood up. "Didn't seem too important. I didn't even see the car….so why go through all the extra hassle."

Arthur had to concede to that point though he felt a weird sort of anger at the injustice of it. He felt a deep desire to find the bastard that hit Merlin and make him pay for what he did. It was strange. Arthur had just met this young man, didn't even know anything more about him than any other stranger on the street and yet he wanted to do something to help him.

He fumbled his phone out of his pocket, his coordination still a little off and quickly thumbed through it. Then he offered it out to Merlin.

"Gimme your number," Arthur said, not really sure what he was doing but knowing it felt right. "You know, for if you need anything."

Merlin looked over at Arthur as he straightened up and a cocky smile spread across his face. "Only if you promise to go out to coffee with me."

"Deal."


	17. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns that for an all-powerful warlock, Merlin is quite rubbish at healing spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you all couldn't tell, my daily writing journal should now be called Whenever I find time journal. And all these that I have been posting since Feb are from January and February fills. Was a little busy on set this past month and a half to write anything new (hence why there's no Compromising Position update yet. I'm trying to get a new chapter out though before my new film starts work on the 30th).
> 
> Prompt: "Is it supposed to be green...and pulsing?"
> 
> Warnings: Magical injury

"Uh, Merlin?" Arthur stared down at the man's right hand, confused and a bit worried. "Your hand. Is it supposed to be green...and pulsing?"

"What?" The warlock held up the hand in question and flipped it over with the palm facing up. His hand was indeed slowly turning a sickly shade of green, the color spreading out from a large pustule gently pulsing to the beat of Merlin's heart in the center of his palm. "Oh, that isn't supposed to happen."

"What is supposed to happen?" Arthur asked trying to keep the concern from his voice as Merlin ran over to his stores of potions and herbs.

"Not that!" Merlin shouted back, rooting through his shelves of various vials and bottles of different colored liquids and ingredients. He pulled one out, unstoppered it and upended the contents onto the back of his hand, dark blue liquid splashing over his skin as he muttered a few choice words of the Old Religion.

The pustule turned darker, almost black and Merlin gasped as his whole hand went rigid.

"Merlin!"

"It barely even pricked me, honestly," Merlin muttered to himself, frowning down at his hand. Arthur had no idea what Merlin was referring to, but his hand was growing darker with every passing moment. He quickly dashed over to the work table and grabbed a wet rag out of the bowl of water, seizing Merlin's hand and throwing the rag over it. A pained hiss escaped the warlock's lips with the contact but when Arthur lifted the rag up, Merlin's hand remained just as grotesque and immobile as it had before. "Ow, oh that's really not good."

"I would think not!" Arthur shouted, trying not to panic and definitely failing. He released Merlin's hand and dropped the rag back into the bowl. "Fix it!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Merlin's voice too was just shy of panic and Arthur didn't like that one bit. He was supposed to be the well versed magic user, he should be able to fix something like this in the blink of an eye. "I'm absolute rubbish at healing spells."

"Obviously!"

Merlin gasped then, grabbing onto his forearm as his face fell into a grimace of pain.

Now Arthur was very very concerned. "Merlin?"

"It's spreading," he groaned. "My arm, fuck."

"I'm getting Gaius."

"Please do."

Arthur didn't even bother leaving the room. He just ran over to the door, stuck his head out and shouted for Gaius. Someone would hear and send the old physician to them. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Merlin now.

"Can't leave you alone for a moment can I? Look at the mess you got yourself into."

"It wasn't me! Ok yes, it was me but—ow—in my defense a rose thorn should not cause this sort of reaction." Merlin was gripping his arm tightly, the knuckles of his other hand white with the strain.

"A rose thorn?" Arthur looked around, finally noticing the single rose lying on the bench by the table. It looked like just any other rose.

"It might be cursed."

"You think!"

"Why would someone send you a cursed rose?!"

"They didn't. It was for Gaius but it pricked me when I moved it to the table."

"What pricked you?" They both whipped around at the sound of Gaius' voice. Arthur felt a bit of relief wash through him at the sight of the old man. If anyone could fix this, it would be Gaius. Merlin was apparently just as useless as Arthur had always teased him about when the warlock had still been his gangly, clumsy servant, trying to hide his true nature. Not that anything had changed in his physical aspects Just his title.

"A rose thorn. Gaius, please. I don't know what to do." Merlin's voice was laced with pain now as he held his stiffening forearm out. "It's spreading."

It would have been funny, the scene in front of him and how it came about if it wasn't for the way Merlin seemed to be in real pain. From a rose thorn.

Gaius carefully held Merlin's wrist as he examined his arm, then the palm of his hand, brow furrowed. He turned the warlock's hand over with difficulty and poked at the pustule. Merlin winced. "Seems to be a sort of poison."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, we had gathered that much. Can you reverse it?"

"I believe so," Gaius said as he released Merlin's wrist and tutted over to the shelves of vials, selecting one. He unstoppered the vial and soaked a clean bandage in the substance before setting the vial down and picking up a small knife.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Merlin asked, taking a step back as Gaius approached him with the knife.

"The point of entry must be reopened. I'm sorry Merlin, this may hurt a bit."

Merlin wrinkled his nose and whimpered as he hesitantly offered his hand up to Gaius again. Arthur frowned in confusion, not quite understanding what was going on. That is until Gaius popped the nearly black pustule with the tip of the knife and a black substance sprayed out. Merlin bit back a cry of pain.

Gaius took the wet rag from the bowl beside him and wiped away the oozing black puss, cleaning the wound. Then he wrapped the potion soaked rag around Merlin's hand and up his wrist, chanting a few words in the Old Religion as he worked before tying the bandage off.

"That's it?" It seemed so simple to Arthur. And yet Merlin, supposedly the most powerful warlock that would ever live, couldn't figure it out. He glanced over at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. Merlin glared back.

Gaius ignored the looks they were shooting each other and cleaned up the table. "That's it. The potion should suck the poison out. We'll just have to change it every hour or so to freshen up the potency."

"Right." Merlin nodded, looking down at his wrapped hand. "Uh, thanks."

Gaius hummed in response. "Now where is this rose?"

Merlin nodded toward the flower sitting innocently on the bench. The old physician grabbed a rag before carefully picking up the rose in the material.

"It was addressed to you, Gaius," Merlin stated.

Gaius turned it over in his hand, examining the flower with narrowed eyes. "It has been watered with a poison spell. Someone grew this flower with the intention of poisoning another."

"You." Arthur repeated.

Gaius nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Apparently."

"Do you know why?"

"No. But I'll look into it." Gaius laid the rose down on the table and covered it with the rag. He looked up then, meeting each of their eyes. "In the meantime, I suggest you both be on your guard."

Arthur nodded. "Of course." Merlin copied his action, giving Gaius a swift nod. Gaius huffed in acceptance before he puttered out the door presumably to resume his rounds.

Arthur turned to Merlin, unable to keep the teasing frown off his face. "Are you sure you are as powerful as you claim?"

"Don't even start," Merlin huffed, shooting Arthur an annoyed look. "It could have happened to anyone."

"And yet, you were the one nearly brought down by a rose. A rose, Merlin. As if I needed any more reasons to call you a girl." Arthur chuckled. It was just easy, way too easy.

"Sire?"

"Yes, oh great powerful Merlin?"

"Shut up."


	18. Balancing on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tumor slowly killing Merlin is slowly killing Arthur as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Does it ever both you? That I'm never all there?"
> 
> Warnings: Cancer, hospital setting, illness

"Does it bother you? That I'm never… all there?"

Merlin's voice is barely above a whisper but Arthur hears it clearly over the constant beep from the machine beside his boyfriend's hospital bed. He looks up from the chessboard where he has been making a valiant effort to regain some semblance of order to his black pieces. Merlin's eyes are down turned, avoiding Arthur's gaze, pretending to study the board like he hasn't won the last four games with appalling ease. Chess is not Arthur's strong suit. But it's Merlin's so he will gladly play and lose a hundred times.

The shaved spot on Merlin's head stands out like a beacon from this angle, a half moon scar, pink and raised in its center. It's a sobering reminder that although everything seems normal, although Merlin is able to play chess, tease Arthur about everything and anything, and be completely, well, Merlin, that all is not okay. At any moment he could disappear, be gone for minutes, hours, even days—like that one particularly bad episode a few weeks ago—and there is not a thing Arthur can do about it. In this one instance, he is completely powerless. They both are.

"Yes," Arthur answers, not bothering to lie or sugarcoat this. Merlin made him promise years ago after the first doctor's visit, the first string of tests, poking, prodding, and scans that he would not hide anything from Merlin, not anymore. Not when Merlin had an unknown but approaching expiration date.

Merlin's eyes meet Arthur's, full of poorly masked guilt and pain for what the he was doing to Arthur. Because of course he's selfless and considerate and nothing that is happening to him could ever outweigh the pain of another. The hardest part is that neither of them has any control over anything.

"I'm sor—" Merlin starts.

"No," he quickly cuts off Merlin's apology, glaring at him without heat, "You promised, just as I did. You don't get to apologize for something you have no control over."

Merlin looks even more guilty at that. Arthur softens his expression, reaching across the chessboard, grabbing Merlin's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"You may not be yourself at times Merlin, but you are still in there, somewhere." Arthur smiles despite the haunting memories that spring forth, unbidden. Merlin restrained to the hospital bed, screaming at him with words like knives and no recognition in his eyes; Merlin missing for hours only for Arthur to find him standing on a street corner, soaking wet, muddy, bruised, and sobbing with fright, having no recollection of where he had been or what he had been doing; the long nights they spent on the bathroom floor, Arthur holding Merlin, wiping his brow as he mumbled incoherently between bouts of vomiting and sobbing at the pain in his head.

His heart is heavy with a cacophony of emotions but it's his love for the man before him that trumps them all. "And you always make your way back to me. You're just stubborn like that."

That earns him a sliver of a smile and a squeeze in return.

"Can't leave you to your own devices. You wouldn't last a week without me and you know it." Merlin smirks, releasing Arthur's hand and focusing back on the chessboard before them.

He doesn't notice the tightness of Arthur's smile, or the way it doesn't reach his eyes. He doesn't realize what he said at all. But Arthur does. He knows Merlin is right, that he has no idea what he would do without him. Merlin is his world, the light in his life. When—no, if; Arthur still refuses to believe that Merlin won't pull through, alive and healthy—he is gone, there will be no one tethering Arthur to this world. How could he possibly live without him?

"If you want to forfeit Arthur, there's no shame in it." Merlin's voice breaks through his morose thoughts, snapping him back to the hospital room, to Merlin, the fluorescent lights, the constant beeping, the chess game. "We both know this is a fight you can't win."

It takes Arthur a second to realize Merlin is referring to their current game.

Arthur chuckles. "And yet, I may just surprise you." He moves his knight along the board, knowing he is still hopelessly losing. "But if you want to give up, go right ahead."

Merlin flashes him a challenging smile, arrogant. "Never."

"Good." He doesn't want to know what it's like to live without this man by his side. Doesn't want to have to move on, try to fill a hole that won't ever be filled, live his life as normal as possible as if that was possible.

He will keep fighting for Merlin even when Merlin isn't being Merlin, even when Merlin has no fight left. He will not give up, not back down. Never. Because he does not want to know what life is like without Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this one kind of took on a mind of its own and gave birth to four more companion pieces. Whoops! So prepare yourselves for more in this verse.


	19. Balancing on the Edge (companion 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't bring in the New Year like they used to anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bringing in the New Year
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of cancer and its treatment and symptoms
> 
> A/N: This is a companion piece to the previous chapter, Balancing on the Edge

_Twenty_

The low volume chanting of Londoners from the telly roused Merlin from his doze. He felt warm and relaxed, the steady rise and fall of Arthur's chest beneath his cheek almost lulling him back to sleep.

But Arthur, it seemed, had sensed his waking and started to slowly rub Merlin's back before he could drift off again.

"Mmmm," he hummed, content. They had talked about going out, celebrating the New Year with their friends at the local pub. But Arthur had vetoed it, claiming to want a private celebration away from the crowds and the loud noises that the new year brought.

They both knew it was for Merlin's sake.

It was Merlin who couldn't take the loud noises and crowds and boisterous events. Ever since the second round of chemo, he seemed to always be battling a headache of some sort or struggling just to keep his last meal down. Energy was in short supply even when most of the day was spent napping or lying about. In truth, he wasn't up for much of anything these days. They were lucky to even be able to come home, after having to spend Christmas at the hospital. He couldn't help but wonder if they would ever celebrate another holiday properly again. Or if Arthur would have to celebrate the next one alone.

"Almost time, love."

_Ten….nine_

Merlin cracked his eyes open. The room was dim, the only light permeating from the telly. He tilted his head up, watching the lights dance across Arthur's features, throwing them into sharp relief. He was beautiful and perfect and had sacrificed so much for Merlin. Held his hand through hell and back again, never once wavering or breaking down,even when Merlin gave him every reason to. His strength became Merlin's strength.

_Five._

Arthur glanced down and met Merlin's gaze, love shining like a beacon through his eyes. Merlin soaked it up, gladly drowned in it.

_Four_

"Nearly there, love. Then you can go back to sleep alright?"

_Three_

Merlin hummed in response, no longer feeling the pull of sleep as much anymore.

_Two_

Arthur ran a hand across Merlin's cheek and Merlin couldn't help but lean into the touch.

_One_

Their lips met just as the crowd let loose their horns and poppers, their shouts of New Year tidings and joyful celebrations fading into the background. Merlin's only focus was Arthur, his soft lips and his arms pulling him closer against his body. He never wanted to move again, just stay like this, in Arthur's embrace, surrounded by his love and care forevermore.

"Happy New Year, Arthur," he whispered against his lips.

"Happy New Year, Merlin."


	20. Balancing on the Edge (companion 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knew the risk. He also knew the result if he didn't take it and there was no way he was going to give up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taking a risk
> 
> Warnings: Cancer themes, hospitals, illness, mentions of surgery
> 
> A/N: Again, another companion piece to a previous "Balancing on the Edge"

"It won't be easy," the doctor stated, standing at the foot of Merlin's hospital bed. "There are numerous complications that could arise as with any surgery—"

"Can you get it all?" Merlin interrupted. His face was pale and drawn but determined, giving the doctor his full attention.

The doctor nodded. "If everything goes well, yes. But Mr. Emrys we must warn you of the huge risk this surgery poses. We will be cutting into your brain. Complications could render you brain dead and you might never wake up. Or you could lose memories, motor function, the ability to—"

"Do it." Merlin's eyes were full of determination.

Arthur looked over at his boyfriend, worry running like ice through his veins. "Merlin?" But he knew this wasn't his choice to make. It was Merlin's. And he couldn't quell the brief flicker of hope in his chest at the possibility that this all could be over with just one more surgery. One more long, dangerous, potentially fatal, or debilitating surgery.

Merlin turned toward Arthur and met his eyes, searching. Arthur just squeezed his hand, giving him his silent support and encouragement. He received a smile in return as Merlin focused his attention back on the doctor. "Please do it. I want you to do it."

"Mr. Emrys perhaps you should take a minute to think about this and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"No, I don't need to think about it, I have been thinking of nothing else for the past year. I want this...thing out of my head. I want to live." He met Arthur's eyes again. "And I want to stop hurting you."

"Merlin," Arthur protested.

Merlin shook his head, though Arthur could tell it caused him pain. "No don't try to soften it, don't try and deny it. I see your face every time I...return. I'm hurting you, this thing," he gestured toward his bald scarred head, "is hurting you. Maybe even more than it is me."

"This is not a competition Merlin."

"No but it is a race," Merlin said with such conviction, such determination that Arthur could not help but stare at him in awe. "We are racing against this tumor, against time, and I want to win. If that means risking it all by cheating and completely eliminating the competition, then so be it."

An overwhelming surge of love built up in Arthur and he gave into it, leaning forward to capture Merlin's lips. They were dry and chapped and slightly cold but Merlin responded eagerly, pouring love and affection and devotion into the kiss. It wasn't a goodbye, it wasn't a heart aching act of passion. It was a promise of more to come.

And as they broke apart, Arthur couldn't help the grin that spread across his face despite the challenges ahead.

"Cut me open doctor, I'm ready."


	21. Balancing on the Edge (companion 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wakes up after surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of your characters is in the hospital
> 
> Warnings: Cancer themes, hospitals, illness, mentions of surgery

The tumor was gone. It had taken six hours, four surgeons, and quite a bit of anxiety on Arthur's part but they had finally managed to cut out every last trace of the brain tumor slowly killing Merlin.

Arthur had nearly collapsed in the waiting room when the doctor came out to tell him the good news. All the stress, anxiety, and tension that had been weighing Arthur down for months now seemed to ease off, replaced with overwhelming relief. It was over, it was all over. There would be recovery time but barring complications, Merlin would be just fine. Hopefully.

Seeing his beautiful blue eyes crack open after a few hours, full of love and recognition, was worth all the pain and anxiety of the past year. He was alive, he was here, and he was going to stay that way for years and years to come. Arthur made a mental promise.

"Hey," Merlin slurred, his eyelids droopy but eyes sparkling.

Arthur smiled through the tears in his eyes and swallowed down the lump in his throat before answering. "Hey, you idiot, welcome back."

"Where did I go?"

"To get better, all better."

Merlin's eyes widened slightly. "Did it work? Am I...am I better?"

Arthur laughed at Merlin's child-like questions, finding his drugged innocence adorable. "Yes baby, you are cured. All better now." He cupped a hand around Merlin's cheek, enjoying the feel of him alive and on the mend.

The doctor came into the room then, and Arthur dropped his hand down to hold Merlin's own. "Merlin, how are you feeling?"

"Mmm fine."

"Merlin," Arthur chided. He knew full well Merlin's version of "fine" was anything but.

"'m a little sleepy," he admitted, trying to reach up toward his bandaged head but Arthur held firmly onto his hand, "and my head hurts."

"That's to be expected," the doctor answered with a smile. "Do you know where you are?"

Merlin made to nod but aborted the movement half-way through. "Camelot Hospital."

"Good. And can you tell me your name?"

Merlin frowned, looking adorably offended. "I'm Merlin Emrys. You should probably know that, doctor."

Arthur chuckled, giving Merlin's hand a little squeeze.

The doctor smiled. "I could never forget my favorite patient."

Merlin beamed.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"May 14th," Merlin answered without hesitation.

Silence fell over the room with Merlin's answer. He looked so confident so sure in himself. Arthur just felt his heart breaking. He had to remind himself to take a breath.

"What year, Merlin?" Arthur tried to keep his voice steady but his nerves betrayed him.

"2015?" Merlin looked over at Arthur, brows furrowed in confusion, his earlier confidence slipping with every passing second. Arthur just squeezed his hand in reassurance he himself didn't feel. He looked over at the doctor for some.

The doctor tried to school his features but the concern was evident. He smiled at Arthur and shook his head. "Nothing to worry about Mr. Pendragon. Temporary amnesia is a common side effect of brain surgery."

"Amnesia? I don't have amnesia." Merlin looked back and forth between Arthur and the doctor, worry etched into his features. "Do I?"

"Temporary, I'm sure," the doctor said.

Arthur turned his head to look at the man. "How sure?"

"Not 100% but like I said it is a common side effect of brain surgery."

"What day is it?" Arthur could tell Merlin was trying to keep calm, keep level headed but his voice was shaky, scared. He looked at Arthur with pleading eyes that broke his heart all over again.

"January 17th, 2016," Arthur said, resigned.

Merlin's breathing picked up, becoming short and shallow. "2016? It's 2016?" His eyes widened, roaming around the room with no clear direction as his fear spiked and panic took over.

"Merlin calm down, it's all right." Arthur said, voice as calm as possible as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb across the back of Merlin's hand. He reached up with his other hand to cup Merlin's cheek again and focus his attention but Merlin swatted it away.

"Don't tell me to calm down Arthur!" His chest rose and fell rapidly, bordering on full blown panic. "How would you feel if you couldn't remember the last eight months?!"

"Well on the bright side, we know you remember how to count."

"This isn't funny!" Merlin tried to shake Arthur's hand off but Arthur held on tight. He rose from the chair and sat beside Merlin on the edge of the bed, pulling him close. Merlin struggled at first, pushing and pulling but he was still weak from surgery and after a few seconds, his strength gave out with a sob. Arthur just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, being careful to avoid his head and let him fall into his embrace, shaking and crying.

Arthur let his own tears fall. This should have been it, it should have been over. Merlin had suffered enough, through the episodes and migraines, the hospitals stays and multiple surgeries. They both had. But even now with the tumor finally removed, it seemed they would never truly be rid of its effects.

Half an hour went by before Merlin's sobs had subsided into meager hiccups and he was all but limp in Arthur's arms. The doctor had disappeared once Merlin broke down, leaving them alone in the room, curled up together on Merlin's bed. Arthur had barely even noticed the man leave but it mattered little. Merlin was all that he cared about. Merlin was all he would ever care about.

"Eight months," Merlin whispered, startling Arthur. He had been so quiet and still that Arthur had thought he had fallen asleep. "I'm missing eight months of my life."

"You didn't miss much," Arthur reassured him. "Lots of doctor's visits, hospital stays, and two surgeries. Nothing too memorable."

When his joke didn't even earn a chuckle out of Merlin, Arthur tilted his head down to look at his boyfriend. Merlin was just lying there, his bald bandaged head resting in the crook of Arthur's neck, eyes staring blankly at the wall opposite.

"I don't remember Halloween or Christmas or New Years," Merlin whispered, his voice filled with despair. He slowly tilted his head up, his eyes meeting Arthur's, the former filled with tears again. "I don't remember celebrating your birthday."

A lump formed in Arthur's throat. Merlin was missing eight months of his life, eight months full of memories and the ones he missed the most were holidays they had in the past spent together. Dressing up in coordinating costumes and attending Morgana's Halloween bash; Merlin trying to keep Arthur's surprise party a secret but managing to spill the plans after Arthur threatened to tickle him until he wet himself; lazily waking up tangled around each other on Christmas morning, warm and sated, not wanting to get out of bed but knowing there were presents to open and food to eat. The past year had been hard, with most of the special holidays spent right there in that bed or in surgery, a few meager decorations, half-decent hospital food, and scraped together presents. But they were still memories Arthur would cherish because they were ones he had with Merlin, no matter the trying times. And he felt a brief pang of sadness that Merlin couldn't share those memories with him.

But he pushed that those feelings aside. He still had Merlin, that was more important than anything.

"We'll make more memories Merlin, a lot more. Eight months worth of memories is a small price to pay for eighty more years worth. I would gladly lose the past twenty-five years if that guaranteed I could have the future with you." Arthur shifted then, digging into his pocket and retrieving the small box he had been carrying around for months, when the doctors were still unsure if they could get the entirety of the tumor out. He had held off and held off, hoping that good news would come and he wouldn't have to make an empty promise to the man he loved more than anything in the world. Fate it seemed, was on their side at last.

Arthur gently eased out from under Merlin and turned on his side to face him. He held the box out between them. Merlin just stared at the small velvet box in confusion before his eyes widened and Arthur flipped the lid exposing the simple gold band inside.

"I want that future with you Merlin, eighty years worth, and then some. Whatever you can give me, I'll take it. Please, will you marry me?"

Merlin stared into Arthur's eyes, tears threatening to fall once again, but this time partnered with a smile. Even though he was far too thin, bald, hooked up to various tubes and monitors, his head wrapped in layers of bandages, and smelling of chemicals and antiseptic, Merlin radiated happiness. And Arthur thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Yes, of course you clotpole," Merlin laughed before drawing him into a languid kiss. As their lips met, Arthur could feel the rest of the weight lift off his shoulders. This was his future, this bald, tumor-free man in his arms. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's all I have for Balancing on the Edge mini-verse unless inspiration strikes later on with another prompt. Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	22. Nothing Without You (Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Nothing Without You oneshots. For Camelot Drabble prompt: Loving the monster always ends badly for the human
> 
> "As long as he's free, I don't care what happens to me"

The hallway was silent, painfully white walls and bright fluorescent lights illuminating the sterile environment of the lab. Arthur trudged ahead, his footfalls echoing heavily down the corridor at a steady fast pace. Any second now he expected someone to come around the corner, to spot him, to stop him. But the hallway remained unnervingly empty.

Not that he was going to complain. 

He grunted, shifting Merlin’s dead weight further into his arms. He hadn’t thought it through really. All he’d seen was Merlin’s prone form, the cold hard room he was locked in and the various bandages and needle marks on his arms and exposed torso. The sight had scared him so much he hadn’t even considered how he should carry Merlin out before he had scooped him up and left the room. He was too quiet, too light, and now much too heavy to be carried in just his arms. He needed to adjust.

“Sorry, Merls, I need to put you down for one second, then I promise you, I’ll get you out of here,” Arthur whispered as he lowered Merlin to the cold tile floor. He hated letting him go, hating pausing for even a moment when he should be running out of the damn place and getting them both as far away from the facility as he possibly could. The emptiness of the corridor felt like the calm before the storm and Arthur knew sooner rather than later, someone would notice something was amiss. And then escaping would be a whole hell of a lot trickier.

Granted, Arthur had infiltrated the facility alone and he had been originally admitted onto the grounds legally. Due to a lie, but still, legally. He stated he wanted to interview a doctor they had on staff, one Doctor Aridien, for his completely fabricated news piece on the advances of genetic engineering. Only he would never return from his bathroom break to start the interview. How much time he had left depended solely upon the patience of a genetics doctor. And Arthur wasn’t willing to risk his life and Merlin’s life on it lasting much longer.

For all he knew, the doctor had already sounded the alarm.

“Arthur,” a voice called from down the hallway, deep and threatening as though summoned by Arthur’s own thoughts and fears.

Arthur whipped around, but he already knew who the speaker was before his eyes landed on the grey haired man at the bend of the hallway.

Uther took a step toward Arthur and raised his hand leveling a handgun at Arthur’s chest. “Stop this nonsense.” 

Arthur stepped quickly between his father and Merlin’s unconscious vulnerable form on the ground. Though he knew his father wasn’t aiming for Merlin, seeing as Merlin was no threat out cold as he was, Arthur couldn’t help the instinctual move. He needed to protect Merlin, that was all he cared about. 

“I should have known you were behind all this,” Arthur growled, glaring daggers at his father.

“It won’t end well for you,” Uther said, ignoring the accusation. He took another step toward Arthur in the hallway. “Give it up before it’s too late.”

Artur shook his head. “It’s already too late.”

“No.” Uther’s eyes shone in the fluorescent light and Arthur couldn’t help but notice how crazed he seemed. How the bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced, darker and heavier. It was a side of his father he hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since his mother’s passing. “If you turn him back over—”

“That’s not what I meant,” Arthur said, voice low. It had been too late since the day he had met Merlin all those years ago. Too late since their first date, too late since their first declarations of love, too late since he had bought the ring and stashed it in his briefcase, just waiting for the right moment to ask him.

Uther hesitated, his face stoic as he glared back.

After a beat he sighed, like a parent would to a stubborn child. “Arthur.”

“No, father.” Arthur swiped at the air as thought he could physically cut his father’s words off. “I have made my choice. Now you need to make yours.”

Arthur took his eyes off Uther, for a brief second, and knelt down next to Merlin. He maneuvered Merlin until he was bent across his shoulder then with a grunt, hefted him and stood in one clumsy movement. With one hand on the wall and one hand on Merlin’s back, he steadied himself. Then faced his father once more.

Uther was still in the same position he had been before, gun still leveled at Arthur, though the muzzle had dipped slightly. “You’d force me to chose between duty and family?”

“If that’s how you see it.” Arthur shifted his feet to better distribute Merlin’s added weight on his shoulders. Better, much better. He could probably even run like this if he needed to. No wonder it had been dubbed the fireman’s carry.

“He’s a monster.”

“Because he has magic?” Arthur seethed, hatred for the man who had raised him bursting out of him like venom. He was nearly shouting now. It was a miracle no one had come running. “He’s still human. And I love him. I’m standing by him, whether you accept that or not.”

Arthur took a step forward. He wasn’t entirely confident his father wouldn’t shoot him, but he couldn’t stand to stay idle much longer. Every second that passed was a step not taken putting distance between them and this god awful place.

Uther raised the gun back up, his aim true once more. “He’ll be the death of you.”

“Then so be it!” Arthur shouted. “As long as he’s free, I don’t care what happens to me.” All he cared about was Merlin. Merlin who was still unconscious, with god knows what wreaking havoc on his body from whatever inhumane tests had been forced on him. Arthur needed to get him out. Now. “Are you going to step aside or do I have to force you?”

They both knew that Uther had the upper hand in the standoff. Arthur had no weapon, nothing at all intimidating about him, not with the dead weight of Merlin on his shoulders. Uther could lay him out with just a simple pull of the trigger and it would all be over. 

But Arthur was relying solely on a father’s reluctance to be the reason behind his son’s death.

They stared at each other for a handful of seconds, neither daring to move. Then finally, without a word or a show of emotion upon his stoic face, Uther lowered the gun. “I’ve already alerted security.” His voice was even, as though merely stating a simple uninteresting fact. Arthur paid him no mind and stalked toward his father and the path to freedom beyond. “They’ll be here any minute. You won’t make it out of the building.”

Arthur paused just a foot from where his father still stood in the middle of the hallway, blocking their escape. “You really hate him that much?”

Uther tilted his head up, looking down his nose at Arthur. His eyes flicked over to Merlin. “His kind are unnatural, an abomination. They need to be locked up, studied, cured.”

“Move,” Arthur growled through gritted teeth. He had heard enough. This man was no longer the father he knew. For all intents and purposes, Arthur had become an orphan the minute his father had orchestrated Merlin’s imprisonment and torture.

He no longer had a father.

Arthur pushed passed Uther at a jog, spurred into action by the distant echo of voices down the far hallway. 

The last words he heard as he turned the corner and left Uther behind were low and threatening, like a prophecy spoken from a goddess’ mouth.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
